battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Armored SUV
Explosive Fire Freeze Plague Stun | blocking = Partial | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = veh_armored_suv }} Overview The Armored SUV was the promotional unit for the 5th Invasion. It cost Nanopods. It was re-released for one day on June 21st 2015 for as part of the Breaking Into the Vault! sale. It has a feature that resembles a Humvee, but that works like a Basilisk and a Brimstone, and is far more effective in the sense that its line of fire covers the whole grid and is only obstructed by blocking units. Spray and Pray is an attack that allows the Armored SUV to target 3 rows of enemies from the back row, as compared to the Basilisk's range of 1-2. One drawback of this attack is its Direct line of fire; if there are units present in the front line with partial blocking or higher, they will prevent the attack from reaching the 2nd and 3rd row. Also, the attack does piercing damage, so the Armored SUV will not heavily injure armored vehicles (i.e tanks), but would still reduce the armor. Drill 'em Deep is an attack that targets a row of enemies while ignoring blocking units. However, the drawback of this move, and the Armored SUV as a whole, is the lengthy reload time and shared ammo pool (1st and 2nd attacks), which means using either Spray and Pray or Drill 'em Deep once will trigger the 4 turn reload. The third attack, Triple Strike, does strong damage to a target area and will also trigger a long 6 turn reload after use. It has its own ammo count and reload meter, making it a nice backup attack for the Armored SUV. Lastly, this unit is very resistant to many different types of attack that allows it to survive bombardments to complete its reload cycle. It has a reasonable heal time and requires 1st tier resources only. Attacks M6 Concealed Gatling Gun= | attack2 = }} |-| Concealed Launcher= }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | pc9 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | reward9 = | uv = 16; 21; 27; 33; 39; 45; 50; 55; 60 | levelreq = 15; 18; 21; 31; 41; 51; 61 | prerankreq = 15-19; 20-24; 25-34; 35-44; 45-54; 55-64; 65-70 }} Cost Mission Bad For the Environment, Good for Us | desc = I meant *environmental* devastation! | reward = | goal1 = Defeat the Rebel "test subjects"! | goal1image = | game file name = p01_PROMO_SUV_010_suv }} Trivia * Its first 2 attacks are very similar to the Phalanx Tank's attacks. * It was the "Jackpot" prize for the 12th Secret Vault event. Updates 3.5.1 Patch * Promotional unit available from 6/6/2014 through 6/11/2014. Gallery File:Armored SUV Splash.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:10days armoredsuv.png|Breaking Into the Vault sale, June 2015. File:ArmoredSUV Large.png|Large artwork. File:Veh armored suv front.png|Front. File:Veh armored suv back.png|Back. File:Veh armored suv icon.png|Icon. Animations